


she had|b.jh

by jichicken



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: A Tiny Bit of Angst But It's Basically Negligible, AU - Non-Idol!Irene, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Joohyun be Pining Too tbh, Mentions of Smut but No Description, No Dialogue, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Y/n be Pining, i thought i was the shit with all of the descriptions lol, this remains my favourite one shot i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichicken/pseuds/jichicken
Summary: The reader reminisces about the beginnings of her relationship with Joohyun.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Reader
Kudos: 15





	she had|b.jh

The memory of the first time you'd met Joohyun was still so vivid it was as though it had been tattooed on your brain. Your meeting was such a life-changing event it was left fresh in your mind and all you had to do was close your eyes and suddenly it was like you were watching a film unfold before you.

You could remember how you became enchanted as soon as your gaze had met hers. Giving you a smirk, she began to saunter over and start a conversation with you, clearly loving how your stare glid over her and drunk in her image.

She had warm brown eyes, so soft it was like they'd been drawn on and smudged at the edges. Blushed skin so delicate and silken that a cherub would be jealous and long ebony hair was was glossy like a waterfall under the twilight sky. She had pillowy, flush lips that soft words danced from as she spoke and a touch that made your body feel as though all of the blood had been drained from it, even though her finger had only grazed your shoulder.

It was a wonder she wasn't put off by your nervous state as you were barely able to stutter out a response to anything she said, your trembling voice juxtaposing her smooth tone. But, as the night wore on, you relaxed more, both due to the alcohol in your system and Joohyun being so open and warm that it was impossible to stay in such a nervous state around her.

It was inevitable that, as the two of you became less self-conscious, you'd also become flirtier. Joohyun leant in closer to you, her gaze frequently falling to your lips in a teasing way, your stomach fizzing every time you caught her stare slide down. In response, you began to touch her more as you spoke, your hand lingering on her shoulder, then her arm and then her lower thigh, where it slowly travelled upwards.

When Joohyun didn't push away your advances, you decided to be bolder.

She tasted like the sweetest wine when you kissed her and, as she tangled your hair in her fingers, you sighed against her lips. Joohyun pushed you so that the bar's counter was digging into your back and relief washed over you at the realisation that she wanted you too.

When you pulled away, you stared at each other, both breathless with excitement. After a moment, she intertwined your fingers, lead you out of the crowded bar and into an elevator.

Joohyun connected your lips once more as soon as the elevator doors closed and didn't pull away until they opened again seven floors later.

Still preoccupied with each other, you clumsily made your way down the hall, your hands wandering, as if you were both trying commit the other to memory.

You burst into Joohyun's room and barely gave her time to shut the door before wrapping your arms around her once more. She momentarily broke the kiss to whisper huskily in your ear, instructing you to jump into her arms. When you complied, she connected your lips once more, with more hunger than before, her aggression sending pools of heat travelling across your body in waves. 

By the time she had pinned you onto the bed, it was as if she had changed completely, and become someone quite unlike the gentle girl you'd met at the bar.

Now she had eyes a dark hue of burnt amber, flaming with lust as she watched you underneath her and the scarlet form fitting dress that had elegantly framed her body was now crumpled in a heap in the corner of the room. Now, the smooth hand that had fit perfectly with your own palm, was around your neck and the other stained with the remnants of your pleasure and her lips were bitten ruby red, uttering profanities between raspy moans

By the end of the night, her delicate skin was coated in sweat, the dim light of the hotel room creating the illusion of gold flecks dancing on her glistening body and her hair was tousled and tangled in your fingers from when you had tugged on it in the midst of ecstasy.

Once the two of you had calmed down from your highs, her dominating aura fell away completely and she adopted her tender demeanour once more. Joohyun pulled you down to lie on her chest, her arms wrapped around your torso protectively, and you went to sleep blanketed in the warmest embrace you'd ever felt.

But when you awoke she was gone. She had vanished as quickly as a shower of rain in summer and you could remember feeling colder and emptier than you were before.

You spent the next few days walking around in a daze. Despite only knowing her for a few hours, Joohyun felt like an essential part of your life and without her you were lost. It was as though you she had left you vulnerable, as though you could die without her.

It was by complete chance that you met her, a few days later, in a random coffee shop. There, she apologised for leaving you, and you exchanged numbers, promising to meet up.

You remembered that that was when you'd started to fall in love. It was slow and gentle, like a flower blooming in spring, but you still felt your affection grow with every inch of your body, as if all of your cells were alive just for Joohyun.

You remembered the months thereafter, where both of you were pining for each other, oblivious to the other's love. It was months of accidental touches that made you tremble, daydreams of her that left your head spinning, unspoken words that occupied your brain like a tumour. Months of eye contact that scorched your cheeks yet left you unable to pull away, glances at her lips that made your heart pound, sleepless nights where only she occupied your thoughts.

And, of course, you could remember the night you finally confessed your love to her and you almost cried as she told you she felt the same. You could remember how her mouth fit against your own as ecstasy soared through your chest, how her fingers slid between yours and how she pulled you close as she lead you to her bedroom.

You could remember how, like the night she met you, she had eyes burning with embers of lust, smooth skin glistening with almost golden sweat and an ebony waterfall of hair. How she had sweetened lips painted pink, a touch that could make you weak with one single graze against your skin and an embrace so warm it almost melted you.

But this time it was better.  
Because this time she had you.


End file.
